Towns
Making Towns Nations can found Towns on Athera to claim land for their empire! A town is a physical location made up of Plots where you can build, and is block protected from non-nation members. Some nations do not have any towns, like pirate nations. Some nations have lots of towns! Town land is protected from griefing, and doors within it may be locked to keep enemies out. IMPORTANT - Chests are not protected! however doors are, so make sure you put you chests in a room with a closed door. To found a Town, stand on the piece of land you want to claim and use the /town found ' command. The price of land is based on several factors, including the distance to the nearest town and the number of plots you own. If you can afford it, this will claim a 3x3 chunk area around the player, and your Town is born! Once you have a town, you can set your spawn point inside it using '/town spawn. Plots Plots are 16x16 blocks of land that, together, make up a town. A town can buy as many plots as it wants. Every plot in the world has a value, which is made up of two parts: * Town expansion fee - A fee that increases as you town grows, calculated by 10 + of plots x 3 * Proximity Tax - A fee that is calculated based on how close you are to existing towns. You can use the /plot command to see what the value of a plot is. Use /plot buy to buy a plot, or /plot sell to sell a plot. Plots can also be purchased using the Atlas website nation manager shown above, do /website in game to get an account for the website The Proximity Tax is designed to encourage people to spread out, setting up right outside massive towns like Telaria would have extremely high taxes. One interesting thing about this system is that your plots can increase in value because another town buys a nearby plot. You can sell you plots back possible for more money than you paid for them! When you found a town, the town found price includes 9 plots (see /plot ) Town Commands * /town help:This brings up a list of all the available commands for you to use. Furthermore, if you type /town help, or just /town it will bring up a description in game of what each command does. * /town found ': Allows you to found a town with the given name. * '/town expand: Allows you to buy all the plots on the North|East|South|West face of already existing plots your town owns. See also /plot buy * /town plots: Shows all the current plots your town owns. ** /plot buy: Buys the current plot you’re standing in. This plot MUST be adjacent to a plot you already own! ** /plot sell: Sells the current plot you’re standing in. This plot MUST be one you own, and cannot be the LAST one you own. See /town disband for selling the last plot. * /town disband: Caution! This deletes your town! * /town destruction: This toggles whether TNT will destroy your landscape and town, or if fire will spread. * /town rename ': Renames the town to the given name. * '/town info: Shows you the info of the town, including what nation it’s in, how many plots it owns, and if destruction (see /town destruction) is enabled or not. * /town relocate: Sells the last plot you bought to buy the current one you’re standing in. Good for relocating a town if the first plot wasn’t placed in the correct location. * /town spawn: Sets your respawn point in town rather than in Nauru. Caution! There might be possible bugs to this command. To ensure this works, sleep in a bed and your spawn will be set. * /town value: Calculates the current value of a town and it’s plots, showing the total cost of all it’s plots, how much the town set-up cost is, and the total value.